


won't lose my heart

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: "You-" John pauses, closes his eyes, his hand going to the bridge of his nose, without him telling it to, so routine it is. "You are absolutely and completely fucking infuriating, you got that?"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	won't lose my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I never posted anywhere. I figured I might as well do it now.

"You-" John pauses, closes his eyes, his hand going to the bridge of his nose, without him telling it to, so routine it is. "You are absolutely and completely fucking infuriating, you got that?"

Sherlock pulls a face, and John hurries to correct himself.

"Fuck. That came out wrong. But yeah. You are. I just." He pauses again and runs his hand through his hair, tugging harshly. "I don't care about any of that, you realise?"

"You are being exceedingly difficult," Sherlock says quietly. He would deny it if John mentioned it later, but he's on his way to honest to god pouting.

John holds up a finger. "Me? I'm– let me finish– I love you, okay?"

Sherlock actually looks shocked at the words. Seeing the disbelief in his eyes, John feels his anger deflate.

"You _did_ know that, right?"

Sherlock shakes his head.

_But it's so obvious._

John can tell what Sherlock wants to say, to ask. Because despite everything, his self-esteem is low enough for that sort of thought to make its home in his head.

"How could you love _me,"_ he asks.

"How could I not?" he says easily.

He can tell Sherlock still doesn't believe him.

But that's okay. He has time to prove it.

John looks forward to the future, and all the moments in between.


End file.
